


Cottage Life

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel enjoy some time away at the cottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cottage Life

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by my cottage vacation. I hope you like!

It was finally time for a break.

They had been married nearly a year and yet never went on a honeymoon. But things were slow at the SSR lately (thank goodness) and so Stark managed to convince Daniel and Peggy to head up to his rustic cottage as he called it. It was in northern Ontario and it was the first time either of them had been in Canada. 

Of course, Howard's 'rustic cottage' turned out to be what Peggy called a 'log monstrosity.' From first glance, it was huge; built from giant logs and much bigger than your average sized house. When they stepped inside however, they were pleasantly surprised. Apparently Howard's idea of rustic meant low-key. There was no ostentatious pieces of art or furniture; instead everything looked comfy and cozy. 

There were several bedrooms and Peggy and Daniel chose the main one as they were to be the only ones up there. Although Mr. Jarvis had offered his services, Peggy and Daniel refused. They could manage for a few days by themselves right?

They had got themselves settled and unpacked both the food and their clothes and now they were sitting on an outdoor couch on the back deck, their feet resting on the ottomans in front of them.

Only a few minutes had gone by before Daniel sensed that Peggy was restless. 

"Bored already?" He said, amusingly. Daniel knew that Peggy wasn't a big fan of doing nothing. Even their days off were filled with errands or activities. 

"Well..." Peggy trailed off, twisting her hands together. "Are we just supposed to...sit here?"

Daniel threw his head back and laughed.

"Yes, Peg, it's a vacation. This is what you are supposed to do."

"For how long?"

Daniel chuckled again. 

"Tell you what Peg, the weather's nice. Why don't we go for a swim before dinner?"

"That sounds lovely darling. But I don't want to interrupt your quiet time. You definitely need it," Peggy replied.

"There's always time for that. Let's go get changed and go for a swim."

They changed into their swim suits and slowly made their way down to the dock. The unfortunate thing was that the cottage was built on a hill so there were a few sets of stairs down to the water. Daniel managed however, aided by his recent Stark prosthetic. 

When they got down to the dock, they disrobed and Daniel gaped as Peggy revealed her two-piece polka dotted swimsuit.

Peggy smiled, knowing that even though they had been married nearly a year and together for two, she could still get a reaction out of Daniel.

Daniel removed his prosthetic and lowered himself down to the dock, then inched himself towards the edge. He dipped his foot in the water and smiled.

"Water's warm," he remarked.

"Good. Then let's go in," Peggy replied, a sly smile on her face. Without warning, she stepped forward, leaned down and pushed him as hard as she could. Daniel landed in the water with a splash and came up sputtering. 

"Oh, you will pay for that Carter!"

Peggy jumped in the water before Daniel had a chance to retaliate. 

They swam and laughed and raced each other to the nearby buoy multiple times, Daniel winning nearly every time, much to the consternation of Peggy.

Finally Peggy's stomach growled and they headed back up to the cottage, ready for dinner.

After a good meal cooked by Daniel (Peggy aided by placing small kisses along his jaw as he attempted to cook), they sat down on the love seat. 

"What's next?" Peggy asked.

"Well we could just sit here..." Daniel said, watching Peggy amusedly as her expression turned into a grimace. "Or we can play this game I brought."

"A game?" 

"I know you aren't a big fan of them," Daniel said, hoisting himself off the couch. "But this one I'm sure you will love. Wait right there and I will set it up."

Peggy waited while Daniel puttered in the dining room area and finally made her way to him when he called for her.

"What's this?" Peggy said, looking down curiously at the board in front of her. 

"It's a brand new game. Just came out. Langley was talking about it at work. As soon as I heard, I had to get it," Daniel replied.

"What do we do?"

"Solve a murder," Daniel said casually.

"We do what?" Peggy exclaimed.

"It's called Clue. Someone has been killed and it's our job through our powers of deduction to figure out who did it. You have to identify the murderer, the weapon and what room they committed the crime in."

Peggy laughed.

"I thought we needed a break from work."

"We do," Daniel said. "But I couldn't pass it up. Come on, let's try."

They sat down and after reviewing the rules, they began to play. The game was filled with hilarity. Peggy had assumed the character of Colonel Mustard while Daniel hilariously had chosen Miss Scarlet. They both were very secretive, altering the rules so that the other person could show a false card if they wanted to. 

Finally, Daniel moved his character into the lounge and said, "I've got it! Mrs. White with the candlestick in the lounge!"

Peggy looked down at her mess of notes and scoffed.

"You couldn't possibly have gotten that right already. You are definitely wrong."

"Well let's find out, shall we?" 

Daniel opened the small envelope and looked at the cards inside. Soon he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Got it." He announced proudly.

"But..." 

"Sore loser?" Daniel said saucily.

"Absolutely not!" Peggy exclaimed.

"I guess you have to admit that I'm the better agent."

"I will not," Peggy said. "Better at detecting certain things, perhaps."

"Eh, I'll take it."

Daniel reached over and tugged on Peggy's arm until she was up and out of her chair and on his lap. He kissed her hard, his hands weaving through her hair as he pulled her closer.

"What's next?" Peggy said breathlessly, grinding her body into his lap.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart," Daniel replied, kissing her again. 

Peggy reached for her dress and peeled it off in one smooth motion as Daniel pulled her off his lap and dragged her to the bedroom. 

Peggy's last thought before her mind descended into pure bliss was that cottage life was something she definitely could get used to. 

 

 

NOTES

Clue (trademarked as Cluedo) was patented in 1947 but not officially launched until 1949. I fudged a little bit on this because you technically can't play Clue with two people but I so wanted them to play it! 

The 'log monstrosity' is based upon my sister's cottage where I am currently on vacation until Sunday. It has air conditioning so I maintain it's not a real cottage ;)


End file.
